1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for holding a cup in a cup support receptacle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cup holding device which enables a cup to be supported in a receptacle whose size is too small to receive the base of the cup.
2. Prior Art
The growing popularity of convenience stores having gas and food products has developed a variety of product innovations. One such item has been the super-sized drink which is typically 32 liquid ounces in size or greater. Unfortunately, the cup dimensions for these larger drinks exceed the dimensions of standard drink receptacles provided in motor vehicles. These standard receptacles are generally sized to receive an aluminum can as typically used with soft drinks having a cylindrical shape and a diameter of approximately 2 and 1/2 inches. As a consequence, persons desiring to purchase a super-sized drink for consumption in the vehicle must either carry the drink in their lap or limit the container to the standard dimensions.
Furthermore, the adaption of large cups to have a smaller base suitable to fit in the standard receptacle is not feasible in most vehicle applications. Specifically, such configuration results in a top-heavy container when filled with liquid. With a moving vehicle, such a top-heavy condition is even more serious, subjecting the container to sudden lateral movements that could dislodge the cup.
In addition to the unsuitability of a top-heavy cup, limited space surrounding the receptacle operates as an impediment. Typically, the standard receptacle is located adjacent to a side wall which is too close to allow space for a wide top container. Because the anticipated use was for cylindrical drink cans with no lateral space requirements, provision for such lateral space was simply not contemplated as a need. Accordingly, even the use of a cup having a small enough base to fit in such standard receptacles could not be inserted simply because lateral space is not available.